


Alone

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

"Hey bartender! Get me an Orgasm, would you?"

Yep, definitely drunk, Cara thinks. The bartender just grins at her—used to it, Cara's sure—and goes to pour the drink.

"Here you are, gorgeous," she says with a wink to Cara, who smiles back and takes a sip. The proportions are perfect. Both the drink's and the bartender's. There's enough cream to cut the sweetness of the Kahlúa, and enough amaretto to cover the flavor of the Bailey's; the bartender's boobs are pleasingly wide and so are her hips, and her waist is narrow but not so narrow it starts Cara worrying about the bartender's eating habits.

Cara wouldn't be thinking lewd things about the bartender if she weren't drinking alone.


End file.
